A Reason For Life
by NothingGoldCanStay98
Summary: This takes place before, during, and after the movie Rio. Hope you like my first story. Enjoy! COMPLETE. Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

A reason for life

A/N: Umm… Hey this is my first story for Rio. And I wanted to type up this while I had time and I had this idea in my head so here it goes. Please read and review.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Shooting stars.<span>

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' I thought to myself as I flew away from my old home and started to fly away. Tears were on the brim of coming out of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. So I wiped them away with frustration and sadness apparent on my face.

I have decided to go to Rio so I could learn more than I wanted to learn here, in Chicago. My parents thought my idea was ridiculous as to where I'm going and to find out that I didn't know any foreign language.

But I think I could manage and find some birds that know English.

As I flew farther and farther away from home I felt empty and alone. Soon I reached Rio.

'Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should go back and pretend I never thought of this.' I considered this idea in my head for a while.

My wings would soon grow tired and I would have to land somewhere but, where could I land since I don't know anything?

I was knocked out of the sky before I could contemplate on where to land as I felt another body clash with mine. It hurt a lot. It hurt enough that I felt like I was going to pass out. I could feel my body spiral downward.

My body went spiraling down closer to the ground as I started to feel myself become dizzy. But before I could hit the ground I felt someone else's arms around me.

Unfortunately, I passed out before I could look at the bird who saved me.

* * *

><p>I came back into consciousness as I heard voices above me. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of what or who I might see. I stopped myself from trembling.<p>

"Nico, why didn't you look where you were going?" asked a male voice from my left.

'Thank god they know English.' I thought to myself before another voice spoke.

"I was flying fast with my eyes closed. I didn't know there was another bird in the sky until I crashed into them. I caught her before she hit the ground and she passed out. What am I going to do Rafael?" a panicked male voice spoke from my right.

"Well, you should apologize when she wakes up and help her get back to where she needs to be. Okay?" said the same male from earlier.

"Okay. Well, I'll take her to my place before she wakes up and apologize. Bye and thanks." Said Nico.

"No problem." Replied Rafael.

Soon I felt my body being lifted up and flown to the sky. I took a chance and opened my eyes a bit and looked to who crashed into me.

It was a canary just like me. He was a bright yellow, with a lighter shade of color on his stomach and underneath his wings, there was brown at the tips of his wings and tail. His eyes were a chocolate brown like mine and he wore a little bottle cap on the top of his head.

Overall, he was very cute. He was probably the same age as me. And as memory recalled his name was Nico.

As he flapped his wings he took a glance down at me and was very surprised that I was awake and looking up at him.

My stomach felt like it had butterflies when he looked at me. He stopped flying and let go of me, letting me fly on my own at last.

A blush came onto his feathered covered cheeks. I looked away from him as he started to speak.

"H-hey. I-I'm really sorry for crashing into you earlier." He spoke in a softer tone than he did to the other bird I remember as Rafael.

"I-it's okay. I should have not come to Rio." I spoke quietly. Even though it was more to myself than to him. My attention turned back to Nico as I heard his breath hitch.

His eyes were slightly narrowed and he looked almost upset.

"It's probably my fault you don't want to be here anymore." He spoke as quiet as me.

"N-no I'm just a little homesick. I just came here today and I don't know my way around." I said truthfully.

"Oh. Well, I c-could show you around and get to know each other ms….?" He said with a confused look.

"Samantha. But you can call me anything you want. I don't really care for a nickname." I replied shyly. "What's yours?" I added even though I knew already, but I didn't want him to know I was listening to his conversation from earlier.

"Well, I'm Nico. Let's get you settled in somewhere, beautiful." He said with the tip of the bottle cap and a smirk. My heart skipped a beat as I heard him call me beautiful.

Then, he took off and started flying toward a jungle full of trees with birds flying everywhere. I followed closely behind until we stopped at a big tree with a nest inside.

"This is my place. You can come in anytime." He said quickly before flying out again and leading me somewhere close by. It was another tree but with an empty nest that looked like it hadn't been used for a while.

"Maybe we should clean this place up." I said as I started to remove some spider webs from the corner of the nest.

"Yeah, we should." He said while smiling and picking up some old nasty twigs.

When he turned away from me to pick something up I flew down to the little stream on the ground and checked my reflection before I decided to wash up.

I looked okay. But I couldn't understand why Nico called me beautiful when I looked like any other canary. I had brown feathers with wings that were tipped with golden specks at the end.

My eyes were big and brown, the feathers on the top of my head were like bangs and they were also tipped with golden specks.

My attention went to the nest but Nico wasn't there anymore. I turned my head quickly to the right and then left. I didn't see anything so I decided to look up and I screamed and fell back.

Nico was flying above me and was now laughing when he saw me fall. My eyes narrowed and then my cheeks heated up as I felt his wings go around me and lift me off the ground. He moved his wings back to his sides and he blushed as well. And he just stood closely front of me and was staring at me.

His brown orbs were looking straight into mine and his eyes went to the sky and he spoke.

"Hey look a shooting star!" he exclaimed and I turned to look at the sky as well. It was beautiful and it shot across the sky. Night came quicker than I thought.

"Make a wish." He said quickly.

I closed my eyes and thought my wish instead of saying it out loud.

'I wish that I don't embarrass myself…. again, in front of Nico.' I wished and I reopened my eyes to find myself alone.

'I guess he went back to his nest.' I thought again.

I sighed that our little moment ended and I flew up to my new home and settled into my bed.

My first day in Rio was great. I can't wait until tomorrow.

But I should've known by then that not all wishes come true.

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you liked this and I hope I get at least one review. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A reason for life

A/N: I would like to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter and I read the chapter over and found some mistakes but I will fix them. Without any more interruptions here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy!R&R

Thank you: ILOVENICO1000X, 2222w2222, and solaheartnet

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Disappear for a day<span>

'Maybe I should get up.' I thought to myself.

"No. It's still dark out, more sleep." I mumbled to myself as I fought with my thoughts.

'Nico could be awake. And like he said you can come by anytime.'

Without another objection I got up as fast as I could and quickly flew down to the stream to wash up. It was still pretty dark out though and the temperature was a little cold for my liking but I wanted to hang out with my new friend as much as possible.

So without hesitation I jumped into the water making a small splash and washed up. I got out quickly to dry off but I was still wet and couldn't fly very far so I walked slowly and paced myself.

While walking towards Nico's nest I felt myself get nervous and kept thinking of worst case scenarios.

'What if he doesn't like you? What if he was just being nice because he crashed into you yesterday? What if he turns out to be a jerk? Ladies' man? User? A bird smuggler like the bad humans?' as I thought of those horrible things I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and hit a tree.

"Maybe I should've stayed in bed." I grunted as I held my forehead in pain.

Why do I keep getting hurt? With my head in pain I just sat on the ground and held my head on my wings and tried to think of good things.

'The color green, reading, Nico, mom and dad, watching the sunset, Nico… I just thought of Nico twice. Huh, weird.' I thought as the sun started to come up.

My wings were dry by this time and my head had stopped hurting, so I flew up into the air and went to the beach instead.

There were palm trees and golden sand, waves on the water, seashells, and a couple of other birds. And I spotted a couple walking along the shore, holding hands and saying sweet nothings into each other's ears.

I sighed and looked everything over. It looked like a scene from a romance novel I read a couple years back. My mom found it at the high school bleachers after a football game.

When I watched enough I decided to follow the couple and examine what Rio people did with their loved one.

They walked around for a bit and laid down a blanket they had with them and sat down on the sand. I smiled warmly and flew down next to them and started to sing softly, trying to make things more romantic.

"Wasn't really thinking. Wasn't looking, wasn't searching for an answer in the moonlight. When I saw your face." I sang with more feeling than I thought I could do.

They heard me and turned towards my direction and smiled when they saw me.

"Aww… look honey. It's singing for us." The woman spoke softly trying not to scare me away.

"Yes… I see that. It was a good idea to come to the beach this morning." The man replied just as soft.

He put his hand out towards me and I flinched back on reflex.

But as I registered him as no threat, I hopped onto his hand and kept singing.

"I know I'm feeling so much more, than ever before. And so, I'm giving more to you. Than I thought I could do."(skipped a part of the song) My voice sang softly as they petted me gently.

I was very happy to see that they enjoyed my singing and that I probably made their day. But it had to come to an end when they let me go a couple minutes later to go somewhere else.

When they were out of my sight I flew to Nico's nest. He should be awake by now.

Soon, I reached his nest I found him mumbling to himself.

"This can't happen. She's not in her nest. Where could she have gone?" he mumbled quickly.

I heard concern, worry, sadness, and desperation in his voice. It was very sweet that he cared for me, but he was going a little overboard. I mean it has been a day since I met the guy. Even though I sorta, kinda, maybe have a crush on him, after a day.

'Maybe I should show myself, and tell him I'm alright?' the angel me spoke. 'No! We should wait it out and see what he does. Besides he'll find you soon. It's not like you have anywhere else to go, since you just moved here yesterday.' Spoke the devil me.

My mind was in a jumble. I know that I should pick the angel me, but the devil me made a lot of sense. He would find me before the day is out and he'll probably just think you were going to look for food.

'I'll go with your plan devil me, this time. But I still don't think this is a good idea.' I thought back to the two. They disappeared and I flew away from Nico and his nest to the beach again.

When I reached the beach I spotted a sad looking red cardinal on the sand. I flew down next to the cardinal, unsure of what I was going to say. I felt myself get nervous and I spoke quietly and shyly like I always do when I met to new birds.

"Hey." I spoke and he turned to look at me. "Umm… I saw you d-down h-here and saw you looked sad and I was wondering why?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

He made a small smile and said, "My best friend told me we couldn't hang out today because he has to go find this girl he likes." His smile faded during the sentence and I felt bad.

"I-I could hang out with you if you'd like," I started with a sincere smile. "I don't think have any plans but I know that friends shouldn't leave other friends behind because of s-some girl."

He brightened up immediately and said, "Yeah! So what's your name?"

"Samantha but you can call me whatever you'd like. I don't really care for certain nicknames. What's your name?" I repeated the quote I told to Nico.

"It's Pedro. I don't have a nickname. But hey, we should go to the club. It's not far from here and it would help other birds around here get to know you. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around Rio before?" Pedro asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm new around here. I came yesterday and yeah I would like to go the club with a new friend." I said happily.

"Well then, let's take it to the next level." He spoke with his wings gesturing 'the next level'.

I giggled quietly and we started flying towards a shed with some birds of different species outside. When we went inside I was speechless.

Everywhere inside the little place was surrounded with birds. There were birds dancing, singing, and talking amongst themselves. Colorful lights, little instruments, and bouncing music playing.

It was like heaven made especially for us birds.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, everybody. I would like to introduce my new friend here Samantha." Pedro spoke in a booming voice getting everyone's attention. All I could do was blush, smile, and give out a small "Hey."

They all said hello back and continued with what they were doing. Pedro told me he had to go check on his friend and that he would be right back.

In the meantime, I walked around the club enjoying the music and people. Once or twice a male would come up to me and ask me to dance, but I said no as nice as I could. They would understand and went looking for another dance partner.

It took a long time until Pedro came back. It looked like he was bummed out still.

I went up to him and asked, "What's wrong Pedro?"

"My friend still hasn't found the girl he was looking for and said that he wasn't going to have time to hang out until he found her. And I find it sort of funny how he didn't even tell me her name." he replied sadly.

"It's okay. I could hang out with you until he finds this girl. And in the time being I have to get going I hope we could do this again. Bye!" I said as I looked outside to see the sun setting.

"Okay. Bye Sam." He replied back.

As I started flying back home I could feel myself going on edge because of Nico. He will probably say that he doesn't want to be my friend anymore or that he was worried sick.

When I finally reached my nest I saw him flying in the air with a worried expression.

I instantly felt bad and I flew up to him with an apologetic look on my face.

Once he spotted me he flew quickly towards me and wrapped me up in a hug and started squeezing the life out of me.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried that the smugglers got a hold of you. I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE. Why weren't you in your nest? Why didn't you come back earlier?" he asked in a frenzy and kept holding onto me.

A blush was present on my face as I felt butterflies in my stomach again.

"I had to cancel plans with my friend today because I was looking for you." He added a few seconds later.

I froze when he said that. He was the one who blew Pedro off? He was the friend that was looking for the girl he liked?

I could feel myself becoming guilty because I was the reason Pedro was sad today.

"Look, you didn't have to cancel plans with your friend just to look for me. I woke up early in the morning and I didn't want to disturb you that early so I went to the beach and hung out with this guy today. That's why I didn't come back until now." I spoke softly.

I felt him tense when I said that I was hanging out with a guy. His breathing went slower and he let me go and asked, "Did you like him? I mean like more than a friend?" his voice was low, sad, and did I hear jealousy?

"No. We're just friends and why?" this time it was his turn to blush. He kept his gaze away from me and stayed silent. Then I added, "Why were you so worried if I was gone or not?"

I was silently waiting for him to answer. He opened his beak and said, "because I..."

My head was hurting again as I heard someone call for Nico. Probably from hitting that tree this morning.

It was Pedro flying toward us and when he spotted me he had a confused and surprised look on his face.

"Hey, Sammi. What are you doing here? I thought you were going home." He said quizzically.

"Oh yeah. I was but I was having a little chat with my friend, Nico." I said while looking at Nico. I could see that realization just hit Nico and his face softened. Then he turned to look at me with a small smile on his face.

"Oh! Okay… but Nico I really need to talk to you." Pedro spoke with emphasis on really.

"Okay. Just let me say goodnight to her first." When he finished, Pedro moved back far enough so he couldn't hear.

"Goodnight, Nico." I said in a quiet tone.

"Goodnight… and next time can you tell me where you're going next time?" he asked while looking into my eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'll do that." I replied as I felt myself close my eyes.

He did the same and we leant forward slowly. My heart thumped quickly and I felt myself get nervous.

Then, he kissed me… on the cheek.

I opened my eyes to find him smirking and he said, "Well, goodnight, beautiful."

Then he flew off towards Pedro. I sighed with frustration… I embarrassed myself AGAIN.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I made this chapter longer than the last one but I felt like I made Nico ooc. But I still hope you like it though.


	3. Chapter 3

A reason for life

A/N: Wow… I can't believe how much I enjoy writing this story. And I like how its turning out so far… but I still think it wasn't as good as I had hoped. But hey, it doesn't matter what I think I care about what you guys think. So on with this chapter. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or any of the characters. But if I did I would own Nico : )

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Embarrassment isn't so bad<span>

I awoke this morning later than yesterday. I smiled to myself as I remembered what happened yesterday… Nico kissed me.

Sure it was on the cheek but I enjoyed it either way. But I embarrassed myself in front of him by thinking we were actually going to kiss.

I mean how is that going to work? We met a couple days ago and I already want him to kiss me.

Am I weird for wanting that? I mean I haven't really kissed anyone at all, unless you count a kiss on the cheek a kiss.

My mind is going back and forth of what I heard yesterday. Did Nico really like me? Or did my mind play with me?

A frustrated sigh came out of my beak as I got up and stretched until I heard an audible crack. I flew out of my nest and flew to Nico's nest today instead of the beach.

I peeked inside of his nest to find him sleeping still. I rolled my eyes and smiled warmly at the cute scene before me.

He was on the floor of his nest, bottle cap covering a majority of his face up to his beak, and him snoring lightly. His wings were over his chest, his head and feet propped up on a small pile of sticks, and a cute smile on his face.

I hopped near him and sat down next to him. I was near enough to feel the heat radiating off of him, it was nice.

My body tensed and shivered as I felt a gust of cold air hit me. Nico wasn't affected by the cold at all.

My body shivered and I curled up into a ball and scooted closer to him. My body soon touched with his but I still felt cold. The cold gusts of air kept coming making his warm body more inviting.

So I got up enough courage to snuggle into his body and I laid my head on his chest, silently listening to his heartbeat.

Although as soon as I did that, his arms snaked around me and I turned around surprised and gasped. The bottle cap on the top of his head was slid up not covering his face anymore and he was smiling at me with an amused look in his eyes.

My face heated up and he quietly laughed. Was he awake this whole time?

"Umm… W-were you a-awake this whole time?" I asked exasperated. I could feel his heartbeat underneath me and I knew he could feel mine, it was going a mile a minute.

"No. I was awake when you put your head on my chest so I'm pretty clueless as to what happened before that." He said while his eyes traveled from my face to my wings which were holding onto his. The smile never leaving his face.

I blushed even harder as I felt him shift a little… this position wasn't the smartest choice. It looked like I was sitting on his lap from another birds' point of view.

It would have looked wrong in my point of view, but he was just sitting there like it was the most natural thing in the world.

My eyes were on his face as was he. When his eyes started to close and he lent forward a little I took the advantage of his loosened wings and got out of his grasp quickly and flew out of his sight to hide. He was getting payback for embarrassing me last night.

I giggled quietly as I saw from my hiding spot that his beak met with thin air. His face went to surprised, realization, and then to playful.

"So that's the game you want to play then, huh?" he asked out loud and flew around the perimeter of his nest looking towards bushes and fallen branches.

I was taken by surprise as I saw him disappear through a bundle of bushes and heard leaves rustling around.

The adrenaline coursing through my veins made me start flying into the sky quickly before I sensed that someone was following me.

I turned my head back to find Nico gaining up on me. I started to laugh out loud when I took a sharp turn to the left and left him slightly dazed by my sudden move.

Soon I heard his wings flap from beside me and I turned my head to find him trying to get a grasp on me. I stopped suddenly and took a u-turn while he skidded to a stop and turned around.

My wings started to get tired and I slowed my pace down. I landed on a tree branch and waited for him to get me.

I was caught off guard as I felt his wings go around me tightly. I turned my head to look at him and found him breathing heavily and staring at me.

"Okay. You caught me what are you going to do to me?" I asked with half lidded eyes and a smile on my face.

His was the same except with a devilish smile instead of the playful one he had earlier.

"I'm going to do something so embarrassing that you're going to stay in that pretty blush the whole day." He spoke with a smirk.

Truthfully, I was slightly afraid of what he had in mind. Although, I couldn't stop the butterflies coming at the moment, I could've stopped him from doing what he was going to do.

When I saw him looking around I heard a bunch of wings flap and I felt his breathing pick up.

My heart stopped when I felt him shake me around like a maraca, making the leaf covered branches shake.

Then he covered my beak with his wing making my screaming muffled and started to pretend to moan.

"Oh god! MMM… You so good at this baby! You like that?" he spoke out in a booming voice, loud enough for the flock of birds to hear.

Even though they couldn't see me I felt so embarrassed at that moment I felt like I wanted to disappear. As soon as the flock of birds passed by he let me go and started laughing.

I was so red it wasn't even funny, well for me anyway. For him it was hysterical.

I glared at him so hard I thought I would actually kill him with the look.

My eyes started to water slightly and I had to look away from him. It was a stupid thing to cry about but it hurt a lot, to know that he could be mean enough to do that.

Some tears escaped my eyes as I felt the heat from my face go hotter. I tensed up when I felt his wing go on my shoulder.

I didn't turn to look at him in fear that he would laugh at me for crying for something dumb. More tears escaped my eyes as I heard him speak, "Hey… Sammi are you alright?"

His voice was so sweet and caring I couldn't believe that it was the same bird who embarrassed me a minute ago.

His wing went under my chin and made me look towards him. His reaction went from concern to sadness and guilt.

I closed my eyes and felt his wing wipe away my tears. I reopened them as I felt his wings wrap around my small form and leant his forehead against mine. I had stopped crying but my face was still red from the embarrassment.

Then he spoke, "Hey I'm sorry for making you cry. I didn't know that you would react like that. I will do anything to make you feel better. Anything. All you have to do is ask." His voice dripped with sadness and guilt it made me want to hug him.

"I'll forgive you if I get to do something. You have to close your eyes and wait." I said sincerely. He obliged and closed his eyes.

I leant forward and kissed him. It was like magic.

My eyes went to his face and I saw him open his eyes slowly. I swear I saw them twinkle and he blushed just as red as me.

I laughed quietly as I noticed that the blush would not go away just like mine.

Finally, I wasn't the only one who got embarrassed today.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel bad for making Nico sort of mean in this chapter. But let's hope you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A reason for life

A/N: I watched the movie again after I typed chapter three and I felt like I did make Nico occ. So I'm going to try and make him more like himself. Read and review and enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Dancing lessons <span>

Nico's p.o.v (at last)

I felt like a jerk today even though Sam got payback. The blush on my cheeks hasn't gone down, not even a little.

My feelings have been mixed up around her for some reason. I usually talked to one hot wing to another but it was different with her. She made me feel weird.

I sighed as I tipped my bottle cap downward in front of my eyes.

Me and beautiful were at the beach after the whole embarrassment thing. I laid down on the sand relaxing as I watched her fly around and hang around the sandcastles the kids made.

I laughed when I saw her stick her beak too near a castle and the sand got on her. Her face was still red just like mine.

As I saw her dusting off the sand from her beak I saw a male bird fly up to her and start talking to her. My blood started to boil as I saw him wrap a wing around her.

She looked like she was uncomfortable and he lowered his beak and I saw him tell her something that made her face blush even redder, if that was even possible.

By then my eyes narrowed and I pushed the bottle cap away from my eyes.

I saw Sam look at me from her position. Her eyes were pleading for me to rescue her from her predicament.

Right when I was going to go and help her, the male with his wing around her kissed her. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out from her head.

I was seething by then and I flew up to them and pushed them apart roughly.

"Aww… I'm sorry did I kiss your girlfriend." Spoke the male with a teasing tone.

"First, she's not my girlfriend and two, don't you know when a lady doesn't want you?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice. And with that I pulled her towards me.

"Well, I didn't hear the beauty complain." His voice also dripped with venom as he replied. Then he pulled Sam's wing and dragged her over to him like a rag doll.

Sam's face was contorted into one of pain as he pulled her roughly.

"She's too nice to say something like that. She wouldn't do something like that!" I yelled at his face and pulled her wing bringing her towards me.

But the male bird wouldn't let go. It was like playing tug-of-war with a girl.

I kept tugging at her right wing and he was tugging on her left one. I could see from her facial expression that she was getting very angry. After a couple more rough tugs she exploded.

"That's enough!" she yelled loudly and took her wings from our grasps. We both jumped at the sound of anger in her voice. She stepped near the other male and slapped him hard.

His face turned into one of anger, but he didn't say anything and left the beach. She turned around to face me and I could see she was trying to calm herself down.

Then she said, "Let's just forget that just happened and go to the club. That'll be fun right?" she asked as she made a small smile at me and extended her wing towards me.

I returned the smile and said, "Ok." Then I took her wing in mine and we flew to the club.

When we got there I was slightly surprised to hear some of the birds say hello to Sam. But I let it go and kept walking next to her through the dance floor.

We stopped at the middle and I saw her eyes go to everyone on the dance floor. Mainly, to the couples dancing samba.

I smiled when an idea came into my mind and I tapped her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Want to dance?" I asked with a smile and a wink towards her.

She looked around the room with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"I can't." She said with a sad and embarrassed expression.

I didn't get why I mean why wouldn't she want to dance? I thought she liked me, she kissed me earlier. Unless, she did that to get me to blush.

"Why not?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. (I don't know if they have eyebrow's)

"icantdance." She mumbled too quick for me to hear.

"What?" I asked with curiosity.

She sighed heavily and looked into my eyes and said, "I can't dance."

I rolled my eyes and I said, "I could teach you how."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and nodded. She smiled at me at it made my tummy feel funny.

'How is she the only one that can make me feel this way?' I asked myself mentally.

I grabbed one of her wings and put it on my shoulder. I wrapped one of my wings on her waist and our other two together. A slow song was playing by then.

Might as well do a slow dance since a romantic song is playing.

I started to twirl us around slow enough for her to get it. When she started to get it I twirled her around and brought her back to me.

Her eyes were staring into mine and I felt myself swallow almost audibly.

She was looking at me with such affection I felt as if I should kiss her. But I didn't know how she would react.

The song started to end and I dipped her gently. Her eyes were still on mine and I felt my heartbeat quicker than I thought was possible.

I felt my eyes close as I saw hers do the same. We leaned into each other and… Clink!

My eyes opened and I saw my bottle cap fell to the floor. I saw her look at me confused and she looked at the bottle cap as well and she laughed.

She picked it off the ground and she placed it on my head.

"That's better." She spoke with a smile and a wink.

My face felt like it was burning twice as hot. I let her go and helped her stand straight.

"Well, I should get going." She stated quietly as she turned to leave.

When I watched her walk away I felt myself get slightly upset she was leaving.

I sighed quietly and left to go find Pedro.

Maybe he could help me understand what I'm feeling.

* * *

><p>AN: Done with this chapter I made it sort of fluffy. And I hope you guys like this chapter. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A reason for life

A/N: I have nothing to say so enjoy this chapter… read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's from Rio. Not even Nico. : (

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Love?<span>

(Nico's P.O.V)

I flapped my wings almost violently as I tried to go look for Pedro. He wasn't in the club so where could he be?

My wings were getting tired until I saw a flash of red inside Pedro's nest.

Flying down I landed on a branch, I heard speaking. I heard Sam's voice and it sounded almost urgent, so I tried to listen in. Yes I knew it was rude to eavesdrop but I heard my name being spoken.

"Pedro, what am I supposed to do? My first few days here have been abnormal. Things have been going quickly for Nico and I. I don't even know what we are because he gives me the feeling that we are going out. On the other hand, it's way too soon for it to happen." Sam's voice sounded like frustration.

My eyes narrowed a little bit as I continued to listen.

"Well, it is too soon. You've only been here for a few days. Maybe you should wait a month or two, but if you feel like going out with him now go ahead. He'll be happy to know you like him. I mean every other female canary seem to like him." I heard Pedro reply with a knowing tone absent from his excited tone he usually has.

I heard a small gasp and then heard, "Really? Does he show any interest in any of them?" I heard Sam ask.

"A couple of them but he never gives as much interest as he gives to you." Pedro said.

"That's good to hear, I think." Sam said with a questioning tone.

I guess she did like me, but now I have this weird feeling in my stomach again. The corners of my beak turned upwards into a smile.

"Well, I should go. Thanks Pedro." She said and I heard wings flap.

My body and mind started to panic as I hid behind a branch full of leaves when I heard her come out. I got out when I heard the flapping go farther and farther away.

As soon as I got out I went inside to go see Pedro.

"Hey! Pedro." I said while putting on a smile.

He smiled back at me and said, "Hey Nico. What brings you here?"

"I just needed to talk with my friend about something serious." I said while sitting down.

"Well, what is it? I'm all ears." He said while sitting next to me.

"Umm… Well, you know how I told you I liked this girl?" I asked while looking towards him. He nodded in response.

"And right now I feel something more towards her. I don't know what to do. I can tell she likes me now and I know I like her, but my feelings are getting stronger." I spoke while looking to the floor.

"Oh my GOSH! My little Nico is in LOVE." Pedro said with a teasing tone.

My eyes narrowed again.

'It can't be that. I never loved anybody, except my brothers and sisters and parents. It couldn't be possible for me to love someone that quick. Could it?' I asked myself.

"How?" I asked while looking at him again.

"What do you mean how?" he asked with confusion.

"How is it possible for me to love someone just like that?" I clarified.

"Well, how did you feel the first time you looked at her eyes?" he asked.

"I felt like I was happy. It felt like electricity. My stomach felt like there were butterflies swarming around. Her eyes were like stars. I thought she was beautiful, like an angel sent from heaven." I answered truthfully.

"Well, I think that's like love at first sight." He said while smirking at me.

I didn't answer back; I didn't know how to reply. My mind jumbled into the memories I had with her.

The first time I saw her look at me, when I saw her blush at me so many times these past few days. When she kissed me, it felt like fireworks. The dance we shared, we were so close to kissing. Until my bottle cap fell and interrupted us.

Maybe I was in love with her this whole time and didn't even know it. I am so stupid for not seeing that until now.

"I guess it is. But what am I going to do? I don't think she'll go out with me right now." My voice dripped with sadness.

"Well, I think you should ask her out and see what she says. Who knows she might say yes." He said while smiling.

"Thanks Pedro. I'll go see if she will." I said while making my way out.

"Say hey to Sam for me." He yelled as I flew towards Sam's nest.

* * *

><p>When I arrived she wasn't inside that was weird since it was night. I felt myself start to panic again like the first time I couldn't find her. But I calmed myself down as I remembered her saying not to worry so much about it.<p>

My wings flapped again and I flew to the beach. I found her walking on the shore, she was singing quietly to herself. I quietly flew down behind her and followed her as quiet as a mouse.

"Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching for an answer. In the moonlight, when I saw your face. Saw you peeking at me, saw you looking out from under moonbeams, through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze. I know I'm feeling so much more, than ever before. And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do." She sang as she walked. Her voice was beautiful. And so was the song she was singing.

I felt myself get closer to her as she started to whistle a melody that went with the song. My wings went around her waist and I felt her tense up.

I laughed quietly as I saw her turn her head to face me. A blush became apparent on her face even in the night. She turned back around and she continued to walk with me still holding onto her.

I rested my head on her shoulder and nuzzled my beak on her neck. She started laughing and squirmed out from my grasp. I guess she was ticklish.

She turned around to look at me and started to step away from me as she saw a devilish smile come onto my face. I stepped forward and she started flying away and into the trees. I flew after her and I saw her trying to hide from me.

She quickly hid herself behind a bush and I followed quickly behind her. As soon as she was in my reach I grabbed her waist again and held her tightly against me.

"Going anywhere, beautiful?" I asked as I started to tickle her sides.

She was laughing loudly as I continued. Her breathing became shallow as I continued.

"P-please st-stop." She said while still laughing.

I stopped and let her sit down on the floor and I sat next to her.

When her breathing became normal she asked, "Why were you on the beach?"

"I was looking for you. And I was going to ask you something." I said while looking into her eyes.

"Well, what's the question?" she asked while looking to the floor.

"W-will you go o-out with m-me?" I stuttered.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Umm… Yeah ok." She answered with happiness in her voice.

When she said yes I felt like the happiest bird in the world. I smiled at her and she lowered herself on the ground. I did the same.

We laid there for a couple minutes until I heard her yawn. I turned my head to her and saw her sleeping.

Without a second thought I pulled her to my chest. She fit like a puzzle piece.

I smiled and thought, 'My wish came true.' Then I fell asleep being lulled be her beating heart.


	6. Chapter 6

A reason for life

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't type this chapter earlier; I was busy these past few days. Thank you for the reviews and I hope to get more. Read and review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own but the things I would do if I did : )

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Captured<span>

Samantha's P.O.V.

It has been a month since I came to Rio and it has been the best month of my life.

Since Nico has asked me out he was always doing sweet things. He would sing me a lullaby before I went to sleep, help me with things I couldn't do by myself, take me out on romantic dates.

It feels like a fairytale. It felt too good to be true, maybe too good…

We still hang out with Pedro a lot. We would always hang out in the club or around the beach.

Today was like any other day but I couldn't help feel like something was going to happen. Of course today was this carnival thing Nico explained to me.

It sounded like a lot of fun but I still didn't know how to dance completely. I asked Pedro to teach me so I could surprise Nico and it was going well until…

"No… I can't do this. Samba is really hard." I said while sitting down, exhausted by trying to get it through my head.

"It's not you have to feel it in your heart don't use your head." Pedro told me while smiling and sitting down next to me.

"Ok." I said while getting up again and waiting for Pedro to show the steps to me again.

Once he got up he started showing me the steps slower. When he stopped I tried to do it and failed for the tenth time today. I growled inwardly and tried again and again, failing again.

Nico would be back from the beach any minute now and I still didn't learn how to Samba.

"I-I just can't do it Pedro." I said sadly and sat down again.

"Yes you can. You just need to practice a bit more." He assured me with a light punch on my shoulder.

"How? Tonight is carnival and I still don't know how to Samba." I replied forlornly.

"Don't think like that. Come on let's try this one more time but I'll guide you slowly." He suggested with an extended wing.

I grabbed it and got up with a smile," Ok. But we got to hurry, Nico will be back soon."

"Don't worry we'll be done before he comes back." He said while grabbing my wings and leading me slowly like he said.

Soon enough I got it down and tried it by myself.

When I did, I did it almost perfectly but I stumbled a few times.

"Thanks Pedro. You're the best!" I exclaimed excitedly while hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome." He replied with a happy smile. "But I should go I have to meet Nico by the beach so we can get pumped up for carnival. We'll meet you at the club later. Bye!" he added while flying out and away from my nest.

I shook my head with a smile and made my way to the stream to wash up.

* * *

><p>When I finished cleaning myself I walked around until my feathers got dry and I spotted a bush full of colorful flowers.<p>

Normally, I thought that flowers were girly but I felt like it would be a nice change to put it on my feathers.

So from the assortment of different colors and flowers I went with a yellow daisy since any other color would look weird with my brown and golden specked feathers.

I picked it off of the bush and adjusted it on the feathers on my head and went back to the stream to see if it looked okay. It was alright but I didn't really care about how my feathers looked.

My feathers were dry by then and I headed toward the club and stayed there for a while until Nico and Pedro came. It was almost five when they finally came.

But when they did I saw two blue macaws and a toucan come behind them. I stayed in the crowd and waited for them to introduce the birds.

"Raphael has brought some new guests and we should give them a warm welcome 'cause I don't think they get out much." I heard Nico say from the stage. I turned my attention to the stage and I flew nearer to the stage as I heard Nico and Pedro start to sing.

I could feel myself smile as I saw Nico being launched up into the air like a rocket ship.

My attention turned to the new birds again as I heard the female macaw start to sing and fly a bit. I could see from where I was that the two blue macaws were chained together.

When she went back down it looked like the two were about to kiss until… CRASH!

The music stopped, the sunlight came in and a bunch of monkeys showed up. The one I guessed was the leader wore many human rings and a watch on his body.

I didn't know what was happening and I looked around for Nico and Pedro until I heard," You two are coming with us." It was the leader of the monkeys.

"In your little monkey dreams." Spoke the female macaw and then spitting near the monkey.

"Yeah." Said the male macaw while trying to mimic the female. He didn't do very well and he added," That was meant for you."

There was a long silence and a small green bird said," I don't know what's happening."

Then Pedro exclaimed," BIRD VERSES MONKEY!"

The next thing I knew, all the monkeys and birds mixed together and started fighting.

Many monkeys started to come at me and I started to wish I learned how to fight instead of learning samba. I felt trapped as they cornered me. I tried to fly up but they all jumped on me before I had the chance.

I struggled against them and felt myself get dizzy with the lack of air. All I could hear were the grunts and screams if the monkeys and I fell unconscious.

When I awoke again I looked around the destroyed club and saw monkeys lying on the floor as well as smashed fruit.

I heard loud feet come near me as I sat up. I turned my head towards the sound and was met by a terrible sight.

It was a white cockatoo with mean looking eyes and huge talons. I almost shuddered at how scary he looked.

Suddenly, he used his foot to grab me by the neck. He started to choke me and asked me," Where are the two blue macaws?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied through raspy breaths.

"Liar! I know you know something." He said in a dangerously low tone. He gripped my neck tighter than before.

"I-I don't." I said while struggling against his firm hold. I tried clawing at him but I was too weak.

"Hmm… until you tell me what you know about them I'll take you away." He said while laughing and taking me away.

I screamed and screamed until I got exhausted. I flapped my wings and struggled as hard as I could and tried to claw at him again.

When he stopped flying he threw me inside a cage and locked it. My body shuddered as I heard him speak.

"Now, tell me what you know." He ordered harshly to me.

I didn't know what he was talking about so I stayed silent. He started shaking the cage and growled angrily.

"TELL me what you know!" he screamed at me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." I screamed back at him. My eyes narrowed and I felt myself getting angry.

He seemed surprised at my sudden outburst and I saw him leave me at last. I sighed and tried to find a way out of the cage.

I hopped around the cage and checked for a dent or anything that would help. Minutes passed which turned into an hour and I still couldn't find a way out.

Soon the cockatoo came back but was now holding the blue female macaw and threw her into the cage next to me.

She had an upset look in her eyes. I frowned at the cockatoo and screamed at him again.

"Let me out!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Oh. I don't think so deary." He replied to me with a wicked smile.

I sighed and turned away from the cockatoo and I heard him laugh evilly and heard his footsteps fade away.

I felt myself start to cry silently as realization hit me.

I would be smuggled or sold somewhere far away and I would never see Nico or Pedro again.

* * *

><p>AN: So I sort of skipped a couple things during the monkey vs. birds scene. Sorry about that but I hope you still liked it. Goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

A Reason for Life

A/N: I am soo sorry I didn't write earlier. I was really busy but I hope this chapter will do. Read and review.

P.S. some things are different from the movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Rio but I wish I did.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Reason<span>

Nico's P.O.V

I can't believe what just happened. A huge ugly white cockatoo just took Jewel.

My body kept shaking when I saw his talons, I mean they were big. Pedro was almost crazy enough to go after him until I mentioned his talons.

When we told Raphael and Blu, Blu had a worried and shocked expression. I'm sure I would've felt the same if the cockatoo took Sam.

I wouldn't be able to live with the thought of her being taken away. Then, realization hit me.

Where was Sam? The only time I saw her was in the morning and when me, Pedro, and Raphael took Blu and Jewel to the club.

My breathing became rapid as I thought of what might've happened to her.

I shook my head as I felt something wet hit me in the face and remembered we were going to Carnival to save Jewel.

My body stopped flying and I wiped Luis' saliva off my face and said, "Yo dog I'm driving back here."

Luis replied with, "You're gonna get wet on this ride." Then he started laughing.

We continued to fly until we finally reached Carnival. It looked amazing. The floats looked well made, the people dressed in flashy costumes, and the loud music was playing.

Pedro, Raphael, and I flew around in search of Jewel.

Soon we had found her in a trashy looking chicken float. It looked horrible and the dude's costumes were horrible as well.

We flew back and found Blu and Luis not moving and we called him over to the chicken float. Me, Pedro and Raphael reached the float sooner than Blu and went inside to free Jewel.

My eyes scanned around every cage until I caught sight of brown feathers with golden specks. I froze and I could feel my heart rate speed up.

It was Sam huddled into a corner of a cage. Her wings were wrapped around herself and her eyes were closed.

She was shaking and she was breathing quickly.

I walked over to her silently and watched her closely. What I didn't notice was that she was wearing a yellow daisy on her head.

"Sam." I whispered gently as I looked at her. She slowly opened her brown eyes and looked at me.

Her expression changed into one of confusion and fear. She didn't say anything but instead stood up and walked over to me.

Her wing reached out to me almost like she was scared that I would disappear from my spot. I smiled as she cupped my cheek through the bars.

She smiled as well but she quickly recoiled and walked backwards towards her original spot.

Her eyes kept going from me to another thing that was behind me. I frowned and turned around to see the white cockatoo that took Jewel.

He looked even bigger up close. His eyes were filled with amusement and anger.

"Tsk tsk," he said as grabbed my neck with his talons. "Love is a stupid thing to be distracted by little bird."

He then opened Sam's cage and threw me inside.

Sam ran over to me and engulfed me with a hug. It felt good to be held by her again.

She let me go slowly and looked down to the floor of the cage.

"How did you get in here?" I asked while lifting her chin up with my wing.

"I fell unconscious when the monkeys were fighting us and that cockatoo asked me questions I didn't know the answers to and he brought me here." She said while her eyes began to water. "I thought I would never see you again." She added.

Before I could say anything I heard the cockatoo laugh weird and I heard a cage door slam right after.

I turned around and saw that Blu was in a cage glaring at the cockatoo.

"I have the three roughest, toughest birds in all of Rio." Blu said in a confident voice.

"You hear that guys? We're saved!" exclaimed Pedro.

Then I heard Raphael say, "I think he means us." Then Pedro replied with a sad, "Oh."

Soon after, the white cockatoo left with some blue feathers.

My attention turned back to Sam and she had the flower in one of her wings and she started to pluck out one petal at a time.

She was sitting down and sat in the corner again. Her eyes went to me and I walked over to her and sat down.

I wrapped one of my wings around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Sam suddenly asked after a few moments. Her eyes were focused on the flower and then at me.

"Yes." I replied trying to assure her as well as myself.

Her attention went back to the flower but she didn't look like she was satisfied with the answer.

I sighed and watched as she kept plucking off the petals.

After a little while of sitting there the chicken float was being taken apart by two men wearing makeshift chicken costumes.

While looking around the place they took us to I could see they were going to put us on a plane.

The men were carefully putting the cages inside and trying to do it as quickly as possible. They rushed back and forth putting more cages inside and they finally got to our cage.

My heart started to race violently as I saw that they finished putting the cages into the plane. Then, the cargo holds door started to close and I could hear the planes' engine roar to life.

We sat there for a couple minutes until I saw Blu trying to put a fire extinguisher rope thing on his cage.

"What are you doing?" asked Jewel.

"I'm going to pop this cage open like a soda can." Blu replied with a confident look. Then, he flung himself into the side of the cage and kept doing it until the fire extinguisher fell to the floor causing the top of his cage to pop up.

"Now that's poppin'." I said with a smile.

Blu got out of his cage and unlocked Jewels cage. Then, they both started to open the cages.

When they got to me and Sam, Sam stood there for a few seconds and flew out of the cage and stood next to me.

Blu opened the cargo holds door and we waited until it fully opened. I heard Pedro shout, "Freedom!" when all the birds started to fly out.

I started to fly out until I saw Sam look out and she saw how high up we were. She looked like she was in a trance until I grabbed her wing with mine.

She smiled warmly and we flew out of the plane and started to fly down towards the ground.

When we landed she looked towards the plane and then to me.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked as she stared intently at me.

I didn't answer for a long while because I didn't know what we were going to do after all the events that just happened.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully.

She smiled and stepped closer to me. She started to laugh when she saw my confused face.

Suddenly, she grabbed my face and kissed me passionately and quickly then pulled away just as quick.

My mind was jumbled when she did that. Sure we were going out but she never kissed me like that.

I felt dazed and dizzy. I smiled at her and she started to laugh again. She could tell that I was probably going to fall.

A few moments later I could feel my body sway to one side and I almost fell until Sam caught me.

She sat us down and she said, "Didn't think that would've happened." Her eyes were latched onto mine and they were filled with amusement.

"Didn't think that would happen either." I replied while adjusting my bottle cap.

Her wing extended towards the bottle cap and she swiped it and put it on herself. She laughed quietly as I tried to get it back.

The sun was slowly going up and I heard Sam yawn. She probably hasn't slept for a long time just like me.

She laid her head on my chest she could probably hear my heart thundering right now. I know I could hear her heart beat too, it was going a mile a minute.

Soon I heard her breathing slow down and I knew she was asleep. I sighed and went into my thoughts.

I don't think I would ever feel this way about any other girl. And I hope I don't.

I've only dated Samantha for a month but I could remember every time my heart thundered when she laughed and smiled. I could remember all those times I couldn't get her out of my head.

I smile at the thought of her saying she loves me. She only told me that once and I know she meant it.

I'm happy she came to Rio and that she chose me over all the other birds in Rio.

Whenever we kissed I felt like I fell in love with her all over again. Who knows maybe we'll have kids and live together or we'll stay just like this.

She's my motivation. She's my best friend. She's my soul mate.

She's my reason for life.

And I couldn't be any happier.

The end

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you liked this crummy ending I don't really know how I feel with this ending but I hoped you guys liked it and maybe I'll continue it if you ask for it. Bye!

NothingGoldCanStay98


End file.
